1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to micro-electro-mechanical systems for use with electronic devices.
2. Related Art
As is well known, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) devices can be used to provide mechanical features on extremely small scales. For example, in one application, MEMS devices may be used to implement various mechanical features of personal electronic devices.
In order to support such capabilities, the structural portions of MEMS devices may be interfaced with separate external electronic circuits. Unfortunately, such configurations can cause difficulties in the miniaturization of MEMS devices. In particular, the space used to accommodate separate circuits interfaced with MEMS structural components can limit the ability of manufacturers to further reduce the size of personal electronic devices using MEMS devices.
In addition, the separate manufacture and subsequent assembly of such structural components and electronic circuits can increase the time and costs associated with MEMS device production. Consequently, such problems can impact the ability of businesses to bring MEMS-based products to market in a competitive fashion.